Trusting Your Heart
by InuDemonGurl6060
Summary: It's been five years since Naraku has been killed. Now, a new enemy has emerged and has plots for revnege. Can InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Shiroku defeat this new enemy? Or will they need help from someone that hasn't been alive for centuries?
1. Chapter 1

The sun had set not long ago. The darkness slowly came and surrounded everything around. The small stars twinkled with all their might making the dark blue sky slightly light up with the white glow of the stars. The full moon shone brightly yellow white and made everything slightly brighter.

A light breeze blew the scents of the night around her face and also blowing pink sakura flowers around in the moonlight.

A young girl stood outside of the castle gates and looked at the moon.

'It seems like forever since Naraku has been gone' she thought. 'Only five years, but it seems like a century'

She sighed heavily at the thought of Naraku. All the pain and misery he put her and her friends through, how much she hated him for what he did. Not only to her poor friends, but what he did to the one she truly loved.

Her love, her _only_ love. He caused him so much pain, she hated to see him like that. It killed her to see him so upset. Sometimes she wished Naraku would come back so she could kill him her self all over again just because she hated him even more now even though he was dead and gone.

"My love, it's so lonely without you around right now" she said aloud.

The wind blew again bringing the sound of a friend approaching.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside?"

" I could ask you the same, I'm just enjoying the night Sango"

"Kagome, are you okay? You seem depressed"

"I'm just fine Sango, I'm just thinking"

"Your missing him aren't you?" Sango asked sitting next to her friend.

"Yeah, how can I not miss him?"

"The same way I miss Miroku" Sango said.

"Where's Namiko at?"

"She's in bed asleep, I figured I'd come check on you and see how you are for a minute, but you weren't in your room so I figured you'd be out here" Sango said.

"Even though we saw each other not a half hour ago" Kagome said and chuckled.

"Yeah, well it's rather lonely" Sango said.

"I know what you mean" Kagome said and sighed.

They sat in silence for a few moments and listened to the sound of spring peepers chirp threw the night.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!"

"Well, that's my cue" Kagome said.

"I'll be going to, incase Namiko wakes up" Sango said.

"All right, but if you need anything you know you can always come in the castle"

"I know Kagome, thank you"

"It's not a problem Sango, you're like family"

The two smiled and walked back into the castle gates.

Kagome walked up the steps to the third floor and walked down the hall to her son's room.

"Mommy!!"

"What's the matter Kyo?" Kagome said.

"I'm bored"

"Well if you went to sleep then you wouldn't be bored" Kagome said and smiled.

"Keh! I don't wanna sleep" Kyo said and stuck his nose in the air.

Kagome stared at her son for a moment. The moonlight shone off his silver hair making his bright amber eyes stand out even greater than before. His young innocent look was brought to attention more with the two little ears sticking out from up top his head.

'He's so much like his father' Kagome said.

"Uh, mommy. Are you alwight?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm just fine. What was it you wanted?"

"I just wanted to tell you good night in case I fell asweep"

Kagome smiled.

"Well, good night sweetheart"

"Good night mommy"

Kagome walked out of the room and silently closed the door.

'He grows to be like his father every day' Kagome thought. ' He will make a girl a very happy mate then'

Kagome walked across the hall to her room, but stopped and went to her daughter's room. Seiyaryu, she was only three. Kagome peeked in the room and saw that her daughter was fast asleep. Kagome closed the door and walked into her and InuYasha's room. She sat in the old rocking chair and looked at the fire.She rocked back and forth thinking about the days when she traveled searching for the shikon shards. _No matter what, we always managed to have fun. _She thought.

But all the happy memories always brought up bad ones, some she didn't want to think about. Especially the final battle with Naraku. Kagome had a hard time through that, especially since she was pregnant and could barely move. _Poor InuYasha, he was so worried about me_

"_Stupid girl! You could've been killed! Our baby could've been killed!" InuYasha said pulling Kagome into his arms._

"_I know, but I wasn't and at least Naraku's dead" _

"_Kagome I promised you a long time ago that I would protect you no matter what, and I'm not going to break that promise now, not to you or our child" InuYasha said gripping Kagome tighter._

'_Kagome, you could've gone into labor right in the middle of the battle, you're due anytime now and what would I have done then, you could've died and I wasn't about to let that happen to you!' InuYasha thought._

"_InuYasha, I know what you're thinking, but if I hadn't gone out there Naraku would still be alive, you guys had no chance against him alone" Kagome said._

"_I don't care about Naraku being dead right now Kagome, all that matters is that you're safe, I love you more than anything Kagome"_

"_I love you too InuYasha, and I always will"_

"Everyone was injured so badly during that battle, they were worried that I'd lose the baby because I was thrown back against a tree. But Kyo is strong just like his father."

Kagome stared at the fire for a long while rocking back and forth in her chair until she fell asleep. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep before she heard something running on the roof.

She woke and listened closely and realized someone was there.

Kyo walked in her room.

"Mommy!!"

"Shh Kyo, there's someone out side."

Kagome looked at the large window and saw a figure standing behind it in the night. The window slowly started to open. Kagome drew her bow back ready to fire at the intruder.

The window opened a little more and Kagome looked closer. The window opened to reveal someone she had never expected.


	2. Chapter 2

The window opened and revealed a figure standing there in the night .Kagome couldn't see their face because it was shadowed over by their bangs. A breeze blew threw the house making the figures long ocean of white hair blow with the breeze.

"I-InuYasha?"

"No!! How could you confuse me with that brother of mine?? I haven't been gone _that _long have I?"

The moon shifted revealing the stranger a bit more. Their long white hair still flew with the breeze but the moon showed off the amber eyes on the face of the person. But the eyes had a female look, but still had a lot a fire and fierceness in them.

"Kagome, are you gonna shoot me, or let me in?"

"AUNT SHIROKU!!" Kyo yelled and ran to the window and hugged his aunt.

Kagome sighed in relief and with false hope.

Shiroku walked in the room. She wore a pair of dark purple hakama, much like Kikyo's. And the tops of her black boots were noticeable. She had on a haori top, the style Sesshomaru's was, only it was also dark purple and matched her hakama. She had her red cloak of the fire rat on. It was the same as InuYasha's robe of the fire rat, only it was a cloak. And her sword, Tetsonga, was fastened at her side.

"What are you doing here Shiroku?" Kagome asked.

"Geez, not even a hug or a hi" Shiroku said with a pouty look.

'Shiroku was one who got hurt badly during the last battle with Naraku' Kagome thought.

"I'm sorry Shiroku" Kagome said and gave her a hug.

"It's alright, I have news that I was to bring to you" Shiroku said.

"Kyo, it's time to go back to bed" Kagome said.

"KEH! I don't wanna! I wanna visit aunt Shiroku!!" Kyo said.

"Hey brat, go ahead and go to bed, I promise that I'll play with ya later" Shiroku said and ruffled the child's white hair.

"Ok!" Kyo said and went to bed.

Shiroku busted out laughing.

"He acts just like InuYasha!!" Shiroku said.

"I'm surprised you didn't wear your armor Shiroku, it's odd seeing you with out it" Kagome said while laughing, she had noticed that Shiroku didn't have on her armor that she always wore, it looked a lot like her father's, only a bit smaller.

"Well, I didn't have time to put it on because me ass of a brother came bargin' in my room to ask if I would come get you and Sango" Shiroku said.

Kagome's eyes lit up when she heard her mention InuYasha.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said and smiled.

"They need you and Sango at my castle immediately there's some serious issues involving Naraku and they want us all to be present when we discuss this"

"All of us?"

"Yeah, like everyone who was there the night we killed Naraku"

"So you mean Koga and Sesshomaru will be there?"

"They already are there; I came to get you and Sango"

"You should go and bring her up here Kagome, this is important"

"Right"

A few moments later Kagome returned with Sango.

"What about our children! We can't just leave them" Kagome said.

"We made arrangements, InuYasha went back to your time Kagome, and your mother said she would watch them for us, or you could leave them with Ayame"

"I'm going to leave Kyo with my mom, Sango, would you like me to take Namiko with me?" Kagome said.

"Yes, I don't want her in any danger"

"Shiroku, why are we gathering at your castle?" Sango asked.

"Be damned if I know!! I was sleeping when that arrogant twin brother of mine barged in and told me I had to go get everyone!"

"It'll be nice to see InuYasha again; he's been gone for months"

"Yeah, well you two need to hurry, we haven't got much time to get back to my place" Shiroku said looking out the door.

"Well, let me go get Namiko and Kirara and I'll be ready" Sango said and left.

"Shiroku, hold Seiya for me while I get ready" Kagome said and plunked the sleeping child in Shiroku's arms.

Shiroku stared with an awkward look on her face at the sleeping baby.

"You're gonna have to get used to holding a child for when you have your own" Kagome said returning with her bow and arrows.

"Feh, I ain't havin' kids, I ain't even got a mate!" Shiroku said.

"Well, I'm ready" Sango said returning.

She had on her demon slayer outfit with her Hiraikotsu and Kirara transformed.

"First we have to go to the well and drop the kids off" Shiroku said.

"Okay, we'll ride on Kirara to make it easier on you" Kagome said.

"Feh, doesn't matter to me" Shiroku said.

They took off to the well as fast as they could which wasn't entirely too far off.

"Mommy I don't wanna go!" Namiko cried.

"Don't worry you'll be fine and Kyo will be with you and Kagome's mommy is going to take care of you" Sango said comforting her daughter.

"All right, I guess it will be okay if Kyo's there" Namiko said.

"I'll be back" Kagome said and jumped down the well.

She returned shortly after with a small bag of stuff form her mother.

"Are we ready?" Shiroku asked.

"Yep"

And they headed off to Shiroku's castle in the Southern Nation.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at Shiroku's castle a very nervous and aggravated hanyou paced back and forth in the large study room.

"InuYasha, quit pacing you're making us nervous" Miroku said.

"What's taking Shiroku so damn long?!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha I'm sure that Shiroku is fine, she's probably taking her time to make sure they get here safely" Koga said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you like me to take Rin to a bedroom to allow her sleep?" Jaken asked.

"No Jaken, I will wait for my sister to come back, and I will take her to the room" Sesshomaru said looking at the sleeping Rin curled up on his lap.

It's been ten years since Kagome first was pulled through the well. It took five years to kill Naraku and up to this story, it's been five years since Naraku's death. So, ten years in all. Rin's now 18. Sango and Miroku's daughter, Namiko is four and InuYasha and Kagome's son Kyo is five, and their daughter Seiyaryu is three.

"What's taking so long!?!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha, our sister is taking fine care of Kagome and Sango, stop being so irritable" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm sure they're fine InuYasha, remember that they also had to send the children off" Miroku said.

"I know, but no matter how much older Shiroku is she still is reckless as can be!"

"She exactly like you InuYasha!! She your twin and she acts just like you!!" Koga yelled.

"Master InuYasha, I must say that Koga is indeed right! You and your sister are exactly the same!"

"Who the hell asked you Myoga!!? I thought I sent you with Shiroku to get Kagome and Sango!!"

"You did, they are here Master InuYasha"

"Where are they?!?!"

"Mistress Shiroku is showing them to their rooms"

"Well, while we are waiting, I will take Rin back to my room and let her rest, she does not need to be in here when we start discussing the issue" Sesshomaru said.

"Mmm.. Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is it Rin?"

"Is Shiroku back?"

"Yes she is, why do you ask?"

"I was wanting to talk to her about something"

"Wait till morning, I'm sure my sister is very tired and wants to be left alone for now" Sesshomaru said. "For now I am taking you back to the room so you can sleep for a little while"

"Ok Lord Sesshomaru"

"I will be back momentarily" Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs to the corridor with all the bedrooms. While walking down the hall he spotted his younger sister coming down the hall.

"Shiroku, I have a question"

"What?"

"Do you have a small kimono that Rin can sleep in till we leave, I don't have anything that she could wear, and I think she would be more comfortable sleeping in something other than this" Sesshomaru said.

Shiroku eyed her older brother curiously for a moment.

"Yeah, come on, I'm sure I have something"

Sesshomaru followed Shiroku down the hall still carrying the sleeping Rin in his arms. Shiroku walked up to a set of large, double ,wooden doors. She opened one door and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her in.

Shiroku's room was really big. She had a huge canopy bed that was messed up because she was sleeping in it not long ago. There were also clothes strung everywhere. She walked over to a rather large closet and pulled out a small lavender colored kimono.

"Here" she said and threw it at Sesshomaru.

"I will make sure it is returned to you"

"Don't worry, she can have it"

"Thank you" with that Sesshomaru left to his room.

Shiroku walked downstairs to the large living room where everyone was waiting.

She walked over and opened the large double doors and walked in to see everyone sitting except for Sesshomaru who hadn't returned yet.

"It's about time you got here Shiroku" InuYasha said.

"Oh shut up" Shiroku said and sat down.

"InuYasha, be grateful our sister even went after us, she could've said no and sent you and the monk out to find us all" Sesshomaru said entering the room.

"Yeah, be grateful InuYasha"

"Shall we start discussing the problem now?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, while we were out in the east we spoke to some villagers about the problems in the east, they told us about a demon that disguises it's self as a human miko" InuYasha said.

"From the information we gathered we concluded that the demon is in fact, Naraku's daughter"

"WHAT?!?!" everyone yelled out, except for Sesshomaru because you know Sesshomaru.

"Wait a sec, when you say Naraku's daughter, do you mean like, one of his kids he made by himself, or an actual kid that has a mother and all that crap?" Shiroku said.

"No, we actually believe this is his actual child that has a mother" Miroku said.

"The only question I have is who the hell would wanna mate with Naraku?" Koga said.

"We're not sure, but we think Naraku had this planned out from the beginning" InuYasha said.

"Why would you say that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, his daughter is stronger than him with out the jewel, because she's a half demon, but her human blood has miko powers in it, that's how she can hide herself"

"And with the spiritual strength of a miko and the physical strengths of a demon, then she is stronger than Naraku by far"

"I wonder who the mother would be" Sango asked.

"I'm sure if we saw her than we could tell" Kagome said.

"Could be anyone though Kagome, I mean, Naraku was going around killing priests, he could've got a priestess pregnant at any time" InuYasha said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out"

"We also went to the castle over in the east and found these scrolls" Miroku said and laid them on the table.

Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed up one and looked at it.

"These belonged to our father" he said and opened it.

_My dear children,_

_I'm sorry that I cannot be with you today; by the time you read this I will be long gone. I left these in the Eastern Castle with hopes that they would reach at least Sesshomaru after I died. My children, I wish that I could be there to watch you grow and turn into great Lords of my lands. I did not know that I was going to the after life so soon, so the Eastern lands will not have a ruler, but maybe my grandchildren will rule all four lands. InuYasha and Shiroku, I know that you would want to meet your father, but one day you will, so just wait and we will meet. Sesshomaru, please take care of the twins, Izayoi will not live forever, so please, after she passes on put aside your pride and take care of your brother and sister. I love all three of you with all my soul, be good to each other and I will see you one day._

_Your Loving Father_

The three siblings stared in awe at the letters.

"Our father must have know that our mother was going to have twins when he wrote this" Shiroku said.

Sesshomaru was pissed. His father had expected something of him, and Sesshomaru did not respect his wishes, of course if InuYasha and Shiroku had never been born, he wouldn't feel this was.

"If you two had never been conceived Father would have never died and would still be here!! You pathetic half breeds killed my father!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP SESSHOMARU!!! THE OLD MAN DIED ON HIS OWN!! HE DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE BUT HE CHOOSE TO ANYWAY!!"

"But he would still be here if you hadn't been born!! You've only met father once InuYasha!!! So you know nothing!!"

"AT LEAST I'VE SPOKE TO HIM!!" InuYasha yelled.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Shiroku yelled.

"AT LEAST YOU BOTH HAVE MET OUR FATHER AND SPOKE TO HIM!! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE ARROGANT ALL YOUR LIFE ABOUT WHAT YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER LOOK LIKE! I HAVE NEVER SEEN EAITHER OF THEM!!!"

"She has a point Sesshomaru" InuYasha said.

"Yes, she does, father died on his own will, I suppose it is not entirely your fault"

"Keh, let's just get on with our business" InuYasha said.

"What kind of leads do we have?" Shiroku asked.

"Well, umm….we kinda don't" Miroku said.

"I'm going back to bed" Shiroku said and started getting up.

"No Shiroku, stay we need your help" Miroku said.

"Why do you need my help?"

"We need you to tell us everything that happened that day, we figured you could do it because you've got a great memory" InuYasha said.

Shiroku sighed…."Fine"


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is mainly a flashback of the last battle with Naraku._

It was still a few hours before dawn when the Shiroku woke up. It was still dark out, she could only see by the dim glow of the partially burnt out fire. Rin was asleep on AhUn's back while Jaken was lying beside the creature lazily. Shiroku was putting a few pieces of wood on the fire so the others could stay warm.

"Kaze, come here" Shiroku whispered.

On the other side of the camp a black wolf demon perched his ears up to the sound of his name. His emerald green eyes looked over at his master. The wolf youkai was a large wolf. (about the size of a German shepherd) He was very muscular and completely black except for the tip of his bushy tail which was white. The wolf got up and walked over to the inu hanyou.

"Please go catch some fish or hares to be cooked for breakfast"

"All right Shiroku" the wolf said.

"How long have you been awake?" grumbled the other inu hanyou who was sitting by his pregnant mate.

"Not long"

Shiroku glanced over at the sleeping dragon and the sleeping child on it's back. She looked to make sure Rin was still asleep and glanced at Jaken. _Damn aggravating toad, I wonder if Sesshomaru would believe me if I said I accidentally stepped on him and killed him_ Shiroku smirked.

"PERVERT!!"

"Sango, I thought that after we were married you would finally stop slapping me every time I show my affection to you"

"You don't have to grope me just to show your affection Miroku" Sango said with an angry twitch.

"What's with all the damn yelling?" Koga yelled.

"It's about time you wake up you lazy ass wolf"

"Shut up mutt face!"

"Hmph, pathetic" Sesshomaru said walking into the camp.

"Where have you been?!?!" InuYasha yelled at his older brother who was deciding weather or not to ignore him.

"Where I was is none of your concern"

Koga and Sesshomaru started traveling with InuYasha about a year ago. It had been about three since Shiroku started with them.

Sesshomaru walked over to where AhUn was. He glanced down and saw Jaken sleeping soundly on the ground snoring as loud as he could. _Aggravating thing…._

Sesshomaru reached up and lightly shook Rin awake.

"Rin, wake up" he said in a soft voice.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, it's still dark out" answered the 13 year old sleepily.

"Let the kid sleep Sesshomaru, ain't nothing gonna happen anytime soon anyway" Shiroku said.

Sesshomaru glanced at his half sister and then back at Rin. She looked at Sesshomaru with hopeful eyes that she would get to sleep longer. And Sesshomaru gave in.

"Fine Rin, you may sleep until the sun rises"

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!"

"That kid's got you wrapped around her finger" InuYasha said.

"This Sesshomaru does as he pleases"

"Will you stop referring to yourself in third person!!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his sister and sat down

Shiroku snorted at that as she went to sit down. She sat and leaned against the sleeping black horse demon. The demon slightly opened on of it's crimson eyes to see his master leaning against him. Shiroku reached over and patted the horse demon's head. Her fingers traced over the bridle and reigns made out of youkai leather. The leather gave of a silverish tint from the moonlight and fire. The demon horse looked like any other horse. Tall, coal black, the only physical appearance that gave away the demon was the crimson eyes. The demon slightly nickered.

"Quiet Takai"

A yawn escaped the sleeping kitsune who was curled up with the neko youkai sleeping.

"Shiroku when's that mutt coming back" InuYasha asked.

"Whenever he gets's something, if you're that hungry go find something to eat your self"

"Keh, whatever"

"Ungrateful"

A few moments later Kaze pranced back into the camp carrying two hares in his mouth.

"It took you that long for two hares?!"

"If you want more go get them yourself" Kaze said to InuYasha.

"Shut up you stupid wolf! I'm just concerned about Kagome ok!"

"It is your fault she is like that InuYasha" Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up Sesshomaru!"

"This Sesshomaru is just stating a point"

"Well you're stating the obvious!!"

"Will both of you shut up!!" Kagome yelled.

"K-Kagome I didn't know you were awake!"

"Well I wasn't until _you two_ started arguing!"

"Sesshomaru started it!"

"SIT!!!!!!!"

"Serves you right you ungrateful jerk" Kaze said rather amused.

Kagome had become slightly more violent in her pregnancy. If InuYasha just slightly got on her nerves she would sit him until there was a crater in the earth. Most of them tried not to agitate Kagome too much, but with her being pregnant and sensitive and moody it was pretty hard. She even yelled at Sesshomaru one day just because he was there and she wanted to yell at someone.

"Well, I'm supposing everyone is awake now" Miroku said.

"Yeah, whatever" Koga said and rolled over.

InuYasha glanced at Koga with a disgusted look "Feh, lazy wolf I- "SIT!!SIT!!!!" Kagome screeched.

"Mwhat meh hell mwas wat wfor!!" a muffled yell escaped the small hole.

"Ugh…just because you're getting on my nerves"

"Do you guys feel that?" Miroku asked.

"Nope" Koga replied.

"What do you feel Miroku?" Sango asked.

"I thought I felt a strong demonic aura, but it was faint"

"I wouldn't let your guard down though, who knows where Naraku is" Shiroku commented.

The wind started to blow really hard making the trees bend. The sky that was starting to become light was turning a dark purple making everything have an eerie glow.

"InuYasha"

"What Kagome?"

"I sense a scared jewel shard"

"It's that bastard Naraku!"

"InuYasha, it's been a long time hasn't it" Naraku's voice called out.

"Yeah shut up you bastard and get out here!!!"

A dark miasma started to fill the area. Jaken had already taken Rin and AhUn away to hide. So that left Sesshomaru, Shiroku, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Koga.

"Where's my bow?!?" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome you go hide with Rin and Shippo, you're not going to fight being pregnant!"

"InuYasha!"

"Go!"

InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga while Sesshomaru drew Toukijin. Sango stood ready with Hiraikotsu and Miroku had his sacred sutras. Shiroku pulled out here sword Tetsonga, the sword of elements. And Koga just stood with her claws and fangs bared.

A swirling wind was blowing and soon a small tornado was forming in front of everyone.

Naraku began to laugh when he saw the group standing so defensively.

"Do you really think that you all will be able to stop me?"

"Just shut the hell up Naraku and get ready to die!!"

"WIND SCAR!!"

Naraku dodged InuYasha's attack quickly only to be caught by Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike.

Naraku shot out the tentacles from underneath him and hit InuYasha against a tree.

"Dammit!!"

"HIRRAIKOTSU!!"

Sango's weapon flew threw the air and cut some of Naraku's tentacles off. Shiroku ran off behind Naraku to get an attack from behind.

"POISON SCATTER!!" (it's like iron reaver only with poison)

It did little damage but it distracted Naraku long enough for InuYasha to attack again. Koga also jumped up and attacked Naraku and landed beside Shiroku.

"AHHHHHH!!!" a young girl's scream was heard.

Sesshomaru looked over and saw Rin running away from some demons that Naraku had brought along. Sesshomaru ran towards Rin and realized he wasn't going to make it. _Damn it……_ Rin had fallen and the demons were right on her.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!"

The demon raised it's claws high above Rin. She closed he eyes tightly ready for the pain but it never came. She heard a cry of pain and felt something splatter across her face. She opened her eyes hoping to see her lord but instead saw his sister.

Shiroku had run to Rin's aide know Sesshomaru wasn't going to get there fast enough. Before the demon could hit Rin, Shiroku jumped on top of her so the demon would hit Shiroku. The she yelped in pain as the demon's claws ripping through her skin and ripped the cloth on her back, her blood splattered everywhere. She turned around and sliced the demon in half before it could do anything else.

"Shiroku, are you ok"

Shiroku clenched her teeth together to make the pain go away "Yes Rin, are you alright"

Rin nodded quickly as Shiroku stood up.

"TAKAI!!" Shiroku yelled to her friend as he came running to her side.

"Take Rin somewhere safe and hide" Shiroku pulled off her cloak of the fire ratand put it on Rin and then sat her on the demon horse.

Meanwhile Kagome sat by a tree watching her friends fight as hard as they could. _They're never going to kill him without some kind of spiritual energy._

"WIND TUNNLE!!"

"MIROKU DON'T!! THE SAIMYOUSHOU!!!" Sango yelled.

"Damn….." InuYasha cursed under his breath.

InuYasha was startled when a flash of silver ran by and almost knocked him down.

Shiroku ran as fast as she could to Naraku with her sword unsheathed. She turned towards Naraku and ran at him full speed. She jumped above his head with out him realizing it and slashed at his head. Naraku turned to grabbed Shiroku's leg and throw her.

"INUYASHA NOW!!!" she yelled right when Naraku threw her. With a crack coming from her leg she flew and hit a tree.

"WIND SCAR!!!" as soon as InuYasha let out the wind scar her thought he heard the swooshing on an arrow fly by his ear. He looked and saw Kagome standing not to far away from him with her bow.

"KAGOME!!!" he yelled as one of Naraku's tentacles hit her across the stomach and she flew against a tree. There was a loud explosion as Naraku disintegrated. Yelling something about the darkness and some girl as he died.

_Dammit no!!! KAGOME!!_ InuYasha ran over to Kagome not even caring about Naraku or anything else.

_"Stupid girl! You could've been killed! Our baby could've been killed!" InuYasha said pulling Kagome into his arms._

_"I know, but I wasn't and at least Naraku's dead" _

_"Kagome I promised you a long time ago that I would protect you no matter what, and I'm not going to break that promise now, not to you or our child" InuYasha said gripping Kagome tighter._

_'Kagome, you could've gone into labor right in the middle of the battle, you're due anytime now and what would I have done then, you could've died and I wasn't about to let that happen to you!' InuYasha thought._

_"InuYasha, I know what you're thinking, but if I hadn't gone out there Naraku would still be alive, you guys had no chance against him alone" Kagome said._

_"I don't care about Naraku being dead right now Kagome, all that matters is that you're safe, I love you more than anything Kagome"_

_"I love you too InuYasha, and I always will"_

"Come on, let's go check on everyone"

InuYasha helped Kagome up and walked over to check on everyone, Sango and Miroku had big gashes on them and so didn't Koga. Miroku's arm was broken and his other one was swelling. Sango's hand was broken from where she grabbed her weapon wrong. Kirara wasn't hurt too badly and Sesshomaru was okay. And InuYasha was bruised up and scratched up.

"Kagome are you okay?!" Sango cried.

"I should be asking you that Sango, you're hurt worse than me"

"I know but the baby"

"Don't worry"

"Has anyone seen my sister?" InuYasha asked.

They looked around for a moment and didn't see her near by. So they walked around and looked for her. Miroku found her where she had been thrown against the tree.

"INUYASHA!! OVER HERE!!"

Shiroku was hurt pretty badly. She had the gashes on her back that they didn't see. But from being thrown she had broken her right leg and her shoulder blade and arm. Her face was scratched up and she had big bruises forming.

"Let's get her back, quickly!"

Since that battle, Shiroku has had problems with her right leg. It healed wrong so it hurts for her to walk on it for a while so most of the time she rides Takai. Sango's hand healed nicely but she still has pain sometimes. Miroku is fine and so isn't Koga. Kagome had her baby the next day and he was perfectly fine.


	6. Chapter 6

"That really didn't help us out more did it?" Miroku said and sighed.

"You ungrateful monk!!!" Shiroku yelled.

"Wait, Miroku, didn't you hear, before Naraku died he said something about darkness and some girl"

"Maybe he was referring to his daughter, but the darkness??" Miroku said.

"Do you think she could be doing like Kaguya?"

"Trying to plunge the world into eternal darkness" InuYasha said.

"Who knows?" Sango said.

"What should we do now?"

"I think that it would be better if we all moved back to my castle in the Western Lands, there's much more room there to work, plus I'm sure that InuYasha and the monk would like to see their children" Sesshomaru said.

"Keh, whatever" Shiroku mumbled.

"We'll leave in the morning"

Sesshomaru got up and walked up to his bedroom that he was staying in. Soon, everyone else left except for Shiroku, who sat in her high backed chair with one leg over the arm rest. _Damn…it just never ends now does it. _

"What's wrong Shiroku" Kaze asked prancing into the study room.

"Noting, I'm just tired of all this shit"

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that every time we turn around there's some retarded ass demon trying to kill us and avenge Naraku's death"

"Oh, well I thought you were used to that since it's been happening for a while now"

"Yeah"

"That's not all that's bothering you"

Shiroku sighed when she actually thought about what was bugging her. She hadn't thought about it for awhile but just recently she did and it was upsetting her.

"You remember when the jewel was complete and it granted everyone that was around it a wish?"

"Yeah"

"Well, so far everyone's wish has come true except for mine"

"What was your wish?"

"I wished for me to actually meet my parents, or to see them. That's all I wanted and that damn jewel couldn't do one thing for me! I mean it's not like I wished for something like Kagome or Shippo did!! I just wanted to see my parent's faces so I wouldn't go through the rest of my life being ignorant about them and that thing couldn't even do that!!!!"

"Maybe it takes sometime Shiroku, I mean they have been dead for a long time, maybe it just takes time to bring back the dead"

"It's been five years and I didn't ask to bring the dead back!! All I asked for is to see them that's all!!!"

"I don't know what to tell you" the wolf youkai sat down and looked at Shiroku with his emerald green eyes.

"Ugh, I'm going out for a ride"

Sesshomaru stood on the balcony of his room (which was on the second floor) and watched his sister walk out to the small fenced field was where that demon horse of hers was. She walked with a slight limp normally, but tonight it was worse because of her run to InuYasha's home. _Stupid girl, she knows better. _Sesshomaru stared out at the moon and felt the breeze that blew from the west. _Something is going to happen soon, there is a strange feel of power in the air._ Sesshomaru sniffed the air deeply and stood still when a very slight gasp escaped his mouth. _It can't be… _Sesshomaru sniffed the air again but the scent he smelled was gone. _That's odd, for a second I thought I caught father's scent on the wind._

Sesshomaru shook his head and rubbed his forehead. The scene of the last time he saw his father flashed in his mind. _Sesshomaru_, _have you someone to protect…._Sesshomaru felt someone's hand on his shoulder._ Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect … Sesshomaru…. Lord Sesshomaru_. Sesshomaru jumped and turned around to see Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

Sesshomaru sighed not realizing he had been daydreaming.

"Yes Rin, I am fine, just a little tired"

"Then you should get some rest if you're tired silly!"

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled. "You are right Rin, maybe some rest, will help"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder out at the fields and to the west, once again he thought he caught his father's scent on the wind, and also felt his presence.

The big black horse breathed heavily as he ran threw the forest. He was panting heavily making his breath turn to mist in the chilled night air. Shiroku urged him on, enjoying the cool air hitting her face and blowing her hair around.

The ran threw the forest and stopped at the very end overlooking a big field that stretched west towards Sesshomaru's region.

Kaze soon caught up with Shiroku.

"Kaze, do you sense that?" Shiroku asked.

"Yes, almost like a lot of strange power being used"

"Yea, it's coming from the west"

The wind started to blow easily bringing a scent to Shiroku. She gasped as everything went black for a moment.

_A tall man was standing embracing a beautiful lady with long black hair. The sliver hair man looked very happy as did the lady._

"Shiroku?!?" Kaze yelled bringing her back from the premonition.

"Are you alright??"

"Yea, let's go back" Shiroku said and gave the west one last glace.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning everyone got ready to head to the Western Castle. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Koga, and Jaken were all in the dinner room eating some breakfast.

"Where's Shiroku at?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not real sure, she might be getting ready" Kagome said.

"Well, Sesshomaru how long do you think it will take to get to the Western Lands?" Sango asked.

"From here it will take awhile to get there"

"Will we be able to get the children?" Kagome asked.

"I would not deny you of your children" Sesshomaru said.

"This is a really good breakfast; I don't think I've had anything this good!!" Koga said.

The door to the dinner room opened to reveal Shiroku. She was wearing her sleeping garments. It was a dark blue haori and a pair of loose fitting and hakama.

"Did you just wake up?!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"No, be quiet, you're making my head hurt" Shiroku said.

"Sister, may I ask why you are wearing your sleeping garments?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My leg is hurting really badly and I don't think I can change out of these, besides they're more comfortable for my leg than all my armor"

"Whatever suits you"

"Are we leaving soon?" Rin asked.

"Yes Rin we are" Shiroku said and picked up the bag she sat down.

"I can take someone on Takai with me if someone doesn't want to walk" Shiroku said.

"I think Rin should ride with you for a while" Sesshomaru said.

"Would you mind Shiroku-sama?" Rin asked.

"Rin, what have I told you?" Shiroku said.

"About what?"

"I told you not to call me Shiroku-sama, you're like my little sister, plus 'sama' makes me sound old"

"Well, let's head out" InuYasha said.

Everyone got what stuff they had and headed out to the front of the castle where they would discuss plans before they left.

Shiroku jumped on Takai and Sesshomaru handed Rin up to her.

"Now Rin, just hold on to me so you don't fall off"

"Ok Shiroku"

"It will be late when we get to the castle right?" Miroku asked.

"Yes it should be dark by the time we get there" Sesshomaru said.

"That's not good, I was hoping we wouldn't be out that late" Shiroku said.

"Why do you say that Shiroku?"

"Tonight's the new moon, and I don't want to be out at that time" Shiroku said.

"I agree with Shiroku, I don't want to be out that late either, especially with the children" InuYasha said.

"Well, then let's head out" Sango said jumping on Kirara.

Far east on in the mountains the group was being watched in a little glass mirror.

"So, they are heading away from me, all the better"

"Did you hear what the hanyou's spoke of? Tonight they will be human! A perfect time to attack!!"

"No, I will wait, I want to watch them and see what other weaknesses they have. I do not want to attack now, it is better to wait. I will definitely strike them down, unlike my pathetic excuse of a father"

"You no not what you speak of, your father nearly killed them many of times!"

"Shut up Youso! YOU know not what you speak of!!"

The one called Youso shook her head.

"Shikyo, you will regret this I am sure of it"

"You will regret disobeying me Youso, you forget that I am the one who brought you here and that I can kill you at any moment" Shikyo glared at Youso with her brown eyes and smiled a smile that would give Sesshomaru chills.

"You are truly evil Shikyo"

"Lord Sesshomaru I am hungry" Rin said.

"Rin, you will have to wait until we get to the castle"

"Well how much longer will that be?"

"We are almost at the Bone Eaters well, after we pass there about a half of an hour"

Rin sighed and crossed her arms _Rin is hungry now!! _She thought angrily.

Shiroku glanced back and saw the pouting Rin and inwardly smiled and laughed. _Sesshomaru's got his hands full with little innocent Rin. _Shiroku thought and smiled.

"InuYasha and I are going to go ahead to get the children" Kagome said.

"Ok, do what you want"

"We are going ahead also" Miroku said.

"Well, that leaves us" Koga said.

"Yay" Shiroku sarcastically said.

The walked quietly for a few moments, until Shiroku said,

"Ya know what, I'm going ahead too, hold on Rin"

Sesshomaru watched his sister gallop off and heard Rin laughing.

"So Sesshomaru, guess it's just you and me now" Koga said and then noticed that Sesshomaru was gone.

"Yeah, that's nice JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND!!!!" Koga yelled and ran to catch up.

"DADDY!!!" a little voice yelled as he came out of the well.

"Hey Kyo" InuYasha said and hugged the little boy.

"I missed you daddy"

"I missed you too ya little brat" he said and ruffled his hair.

"Papa!!" a little girl with black hair and little black dog ears and amber eyes screamed and reached for InuYasha.

"Hey their Seiyaryu, how's daddy's little girl?" he said and picked up the tiny girl.

"Are we ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked as he caught up with the others.

"Yes Sesshomaru" Kagome said and smiled.

At the castle they took their stuff to the rooms that they were given.

Shiroku walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor where Sesshomaru and InuYasha's rooms were. She got a strange feeling as she limped down the hall to her room. It was quiet and dark in the corridor. There were tapestries hanging on the walls of a big white dog. _Must be Sesshomaru_ she thought. She kept walking she passed a painting of a lady with long white hair and was very pretty. Shiroku smiled and walked past a door and she thought she heard the distant laughing of a child and it gave her cold chills. She walked to the door that led to her room, she went to open her door and she heard a BANG!!!

Shiroku jumped and looked down the hall where the noise came from. At the end of the hall was a huge tapestry hanging on the wall, it went from the ceiling down to the floor. The picture was of a man, he had long white hair and golden eyes, he looked a lot like Sesshomaru. Shiroku noticed there was smoke coming from underneath it. She walked down to the wall and pulled the tapestry down to reveal a set of large double doors.

Shiroku stared at the doors for a moment. She heard another bang coming from inside and opened the door slightly. She walked inside and the room was filled with smoke. _Good thing I'm human right now, this smoke would've killed me!_ Shiroku walked further in the room. The smoke started to clear so Shiroku decided to look around. It had a high ceiling with a huge chandelier in the middle. There was a huge canopy bed that was neatly made with red blankets. There was armor perched all over the walls along with different swords. There were double glass doors that led to a balcony but the curtains were closed. The curtains over all the windows were closed. _It looks like no ones slept in here for years. _Shiroku walked over to the large desk and pulled open a drawer. There were scrolls and ink quills. Shiroku was just about to open up one of the scrolls when she heard someone behind her.

"What do you think you are doing in my sleeping quarters!!" the loud voice boomed behind her.

Shiroku dropped the scroll and spun around to be face to face with a very tall man with long white hair and amber eyes he had a purple stripe on each side of his face and he didn't look at all pleased.

"I didn't know this was your room"

"I am sure you didn't!!" he said sarcastically. "All the servants know this is my room! It has been for years!!"

"Excuse me!! I am not a servant!! I am a visitor!" Shiroku yelled.

"Even visitors should know, I think you are a spy"

"A spy!! Please!! I am here visiting my brother, he is the Lord of the Western Lands!!" Shiroku yelled.

"WHAT!! That is not possible!!! I am the Lord of the Western Lands!!!!" he yelled.

"What is your name girl and how dare you sneak in here and say rubbish like that!!" he yelled.

"My name is Shiroku! And wait until I tell Sesshomaru that you snuck into his castle you crazy buffoon!!!" Shiroku yelled and left.

The man stood there with a look of surprise on his face. The look had been there ever since Shiroku had said who she was. _Shiroku………my daughter._


	8. Chapter 8

"SESSHOMARU!!!!" Shiroku yelled as she ran down the steps.

Everyone was sitting in the study talking.

"What is it Shiroku?"

"There is a man up on our floor who claims to be the Lord of the West!! I went into that room hidden behind the tapestry because it was filled with smoke and he was in their claiming it was his room and a lot of other garbage!"

"What did he look like?" InuYasha asked.

"He looked like" she paused as she thought for a minute " he looked like the man in that tapestry that was hanging on the wall" she said softly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when she said that he then glanced up towards the stairs and saw what he hadn't seen for years. InuYasha gasped as he looked at what Sesshomaru was looking at. Shiroku had her back to the stairs and saw that her brothers were staring at something up there so she turned around to see that man standing there.

"That's him!!" she yelled pointing at him.

"Father?' Sesshomaru said softly.

Shiroku's eyes widened when Sesshomaru said that, she looked at the man as he walked down the stairs towards them.

He walked up to Shiroku and put his hand on her cheek.

"Shiroku, I can't believe I didn't realize that was you back there, you look identical to your mother" he said and smiled.

"InuTaisho!! Where did you go!!?" a lady yelled coming down the steps.

InuYasha's eyes widened.

"MOTHER!!!" he yelled and ran and hugged the lady.

"I'm so happy to see you my darling. You've grown so much! How handsome you are!"

Shiroku was now lost.

"Umm who are you?" Shiroku asked.

"My name is Izayoi, I am your mother Shiroku, you're so beautiful"

"Mom, there's someone I'd like you to meet" InuYasha said.

"This is my mate Kagome and my son Taru and daughter Seiyaryu" InuYasha said proudly and smiled.

"They are beautiful InuYasha, your mate is beautiful also" Izayoi said and smiled.

"My grandchildren are incredible" InuTaisho said and smiled.

"SO let's get this straight, you two are my parents?" Shiroku asked.

"Yes Shiroku, I am your father and she is your mother"

"I'm sorry that I had to give you up but I didn't want you to get hurt, I never expected your father to be killed that night and I thought for sure that I would be able to find you before I died myself, I'm sorry my daughter" Izayoi said.

"How is it that you are alive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We were sent to give something of importance to you, we cannot stay long but long enough to give you what is so important" InuTaisho said.

"Shiroku, come with me my daughter" he said and walked up the steps.

Shiroku raised a brow, a similar look to Sesshomaru's and followed her father.

In her father's room Shiroku stood looking around. It was the same the last time she saw it a few minutes ago. Her father walked to the desk and pulled out a scroll.

"These two things are vital in your mission Shiroku. First I will give you this scroll, read it with your brothers. Your sword Tetsonga and your brother's swords will be needed for this prophecy"

"What?"

"I have to go Shiroku"

Shiroku looked at her father and saw that he was now like a ghost and not a full humanoid.

"But why! I barley got to talk to you!!"

"I will see you soon enough, good bye my daughter" he said and disappeared.

Shiroku walked downstairs and saw her brothers talking, her mother was gone.

"Shiroku, what are you doing with that scroll?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Dad gave it to me"

Sesshomaru and InuYasha eyed their sister.

"What are you talking about Shiroku?" InuYasha asked.

"You know, our parents were just here and our father gave me this"

"Shiroku are you sure you didn't dream that? No one's been here but us" Kagome said.

_Did that really happen?! Why don't they remember!?! _

_**No one can remember what happened Shiroku, so the prophecy will be fulfilled.** _Her father's voice rang in her head as she looked around as things got blurry. _I met my father for the first time, and now I can't remember them._ Was her last thought as she passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Shiroku woke up a few minutes after she passed out.

"Good you're awake" InuYasha said.

"Yeah, what are you looking at?" Shiroku said noticing they were looking at something on the table.

"The scroll, you brought to us, we were reading it. It's called, The Prophecy of the Four Swords" InuYasha said.

Shiroku walked over and began to read the scroll.

_The three swords meet under full moons light,_

_The swords possessors all in right,_

_Three swords strong and three swords brave,_

_Resurrect their lost ones from the grave. _

"What do you think it means InuYasha?" Kagome said.

"The prophecy is called The Prophecy of the Four Sword, correct?" Miroku said.

"Yeah, what are you getting at monk?"

"Well in the prophecy, it speaks of only three swords"

"He's right, it only says three swords, so where's the fourth?" Shiroku said.

They heard a crash and Kagome screamed as she looked over and saw Kyo laying on the floor.

"What the hell happened?!!?" InuYasha screamed.

"I don't know!! He just fell!!"

Kyo's little eyes flashed open.

"Sou'unga"

Everyone looked at him with a look of shock on their faces. No one had mentioned the sword for years.

InuYasha walked over to his son.

"Kyo, tell me about Sou'unga"

"Well, it's the fourth sword in the propocy, or what ever it's called"

"How do you know this?" Sesshomaru said.

"I don't really know, I just saw it and heard it's name in my head" the little boy said and shrugged.

"Looks like your kid got it's smarts from Kagome mutt face" Koga said.

InuYasha glared at him and then something in his head clicked.

"I figured it out!" InuYasha yelled.

"The prophecy is talking about us, the three swords are Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Tetsonga! The three swords combine all their powers and bring back Sou'unga!"

"Wait, why would it want to bring back Sou'unga, the only one who can master it was your father" Sango said.

InuYasha's face downcast until Shiroku spoke up.

"But that's in the prophecy also!! The end line "Resurrect their lost ones from the grave", it means that the swords bring back their lost brother, and the three possessors of the swords resurrect someone close to them!! In this case it would be our parents! So then the prophecy plays out!!"

"Damn it!! Damn it all to hell!!" Shikyou yelled.

"I don't see what the big deal is!! It's just some stupid prophecy!" Youso yelled.

"You don't understand!! Once the bring the Great Dog Demon back, with his sword of hell, they will be able to defeat me!! We must stop them"

"But how are we supposed to do that?"

"We will kill their sister, the youngest"

"How can she be the youngest when the half breeds are twins?"

"She was born last, you can tell by looking at her. Yes, we will take her out first"


	10. Chapter 10

A few days went by and no one spoke of the prophecy. Shiroku sat outside of her balcony looking upon the lands of the west. The greens and browns mixed together forming the colors of earth. She wore her usual attire, her dark purple hakama pants and her purple haori. She actually had her armor on now and looked like a warrior. She was sitting with her feet dangling off the railing. She sighed; she used to sit like this when she was younger, when she lived her with Sesshomaru. He only took her in because she was practically starving and she guessed Sesshomaru felt sorry for the pathetic, half starved girl. _That was nearly 80 years ago._ Shiroku thought.

The night breeze blew, blowing her white hair around. She spent most of her life in this castle. When she got older, she began to travel on her own. She remembered coming back one day ten years ago, Sesshomaru was home, she figured she'd go at least say hello. She walked inside and caught the scent of a human girl. This puzzled her. When she went to the third floor, where her room and Sesshomaru's room was, she saw a little brown haired human girl playing in the hall.

"Hello!!" the girl cried out cheerfully, not frightened at all about Shiroku.

"Hey. Who are you?" Shiroku asked.

"My name is Rin. What's your name?"

"Shiroku"

The little eight year-old looked at Shiroku and smiled.

"Do you live here Shiroku-sama?" Rin asked,

"Sometimes, my room's over there" Shiroku said and pointed to the door a few feet down from Sesshomaru's.

"Lord Sesshomaru said my room's right there!" Rin cried and pointed to the room directly across from Shiroku's.

"That's nice" Shiroku said and walked forwards to her room. Then, she turned smiled at Rin and asked,

"Have you ever been fishing?"

Shiroku smiled at the memory. That moment had started a friendship with Rin that soon turned into a sister like relationship. She had always come to Shiroku with almost every problem she ever had. Sesshomaru had taught Shiroku how to fight with her sword and defend her self. So, Shiroku taught Rin. Of course Sesshomaru taught her also, but Shiroku was always right there to encourage her.

She heard a small knock on her door. She jumped down off the balcony and walked to her door and opened it. A little boy and two girls stood at her door.

"Aunt Shiroku, will you come play with us?" Namiko asked.

"Mommy and daddy are too busy and said they can't play so we came to ask you"

"Sure, what do ya' want to play?"

"Tag!!!" Kyo touched Shiroku and yelled. "Tag you're it!!!!" and all three children ran down the hall screaming with laughter.

"Damn, of all the games, they had to pick this one" Shiroku said and raced after the kids. She ran down the hall towards the steps but turned left and chased after Kyo. She ran down towards Sesshomaru's study and towards the back stair case. She jumped and grabbed Kyo and slipped and the two went flying down the steps.

Sesshomaru was leaving the kitchen and was planning on going up the back staircase to his study. He reached the bottom of the steps and heard a child's laughter.

Shiroku and Kyo fell down the steps, Kyo laughing hysterically the whole time.

Sesshomaru looked up just in time to see his sister and nephew falling down the steps and crashing into him.

Shiroku sat up and looked around. Kyo was sitting in her lap laughing at Sesshomaru, and the fact that he had just fallen down steps. Shiroku looked at Sesshomaru as he stood up and looked at her.

"Shiroku" his voice was stern "I do believe you are too old for those games"

"Keh, I was entertaining the kid"

"And it was sooo fun!!!" Kyo yelled and laughed.

Seiya and Namiko ran down the steps and jumped on Shiroku and nearly knocked her down.

"Shiroku, calm them down. It is late and I don not want any disturbances"

"Fine. Come on you three" Shiroku said and walked towards the kitchen.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked up the stair case to his study.

Shiroku walked in the kitchens and sat the three kids down at a small table in the middle of the kitchen that the cooks used to eat at.

"Hi Hiroshi" Shiroku said.

"Hello Shiroku, how are you today" the head cook Hiroshi said looking up from chopping vegetables.

"I'm all right, you got anything for these brats to eat?" she said and smiled.

"Yeah, I made some fried dumplings early, their in the big pot over their. You know where the bowls are"

"Thanks. Ok you three come here"

The three children got up and walked over to Shiroku. She reached in a cabinet and pulled down three bowls. They were white porcelain. She gave one to each child and walked them over to the pot. After she poured their bowls, they went and sat down with their bowls and chopsticks and ate.

"Aunt Shiroku, why did you get our stuff for us, why didn't you have a servant get it?" Kyo asked.

"I'm surprised you asked that Kyo, even though we are royalty, that gives us no right to look down on people. Just because he works as a cook doesn't mean I should boss him around. When I lived her for ten years, I got everything myself, I helped was my own linens and hung them out to dry, I got my own food, I did almost everything on my own, but I also helped out when I could. I was and still am quite capable of getting things myself and I much rather do it myself than make someone else do it for me. You three are capable of doing things yourself, so you should do them" Shiroku told her nephew.

Sesshomaru was getting ready to open the door to his study when he saw InuYasha opening doors and looking inside. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

"Hey Sesshomaru, have you seen my kids"

"They are in the kitchens with Shiroku" Sesshomaru said.

"Great, just where they need to be, with Shiroku. She'll get them all hyper and then they'll never get to bed" InuYasha grumbled and went down the back staircase.

InuYasha walked in the kitchen just in time to hear the last part of Shiroku's speech to her nieces and nephew. He looked in amazement at the three kids. They were sitting quietly, eating with chopsticks, not their finger. They weren't putting food in each other's hair, and they sat quietly and listened to Shiroku.

"How did you get them to be so good?!" InuYasha asked.

"What are you talkin' bout InuYasha? They're always good for me" Shiroku said and smiled knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah whatever, come on you three, your mother's want you in bed now."

"Oh pleeeeease let us stay up longer" Kyo said.

"No Kyo"

"But paaaaapaaa!!" Seiya said.

"No!! You are going to bed!!"

"But Uncle InuYasha, we wanna hear a story from Shiroku" Namiko said.

"Look, your mother's sent me to get you three, I've seen Sango mad and I've seen Kagome mad and they don't do nice things to people when they're mad, so come on!! It's late and you need to go to bed!"

Shiroku raised an eyebrow and looked at the small clock on the table. _It's eleven o' clock already? _

"You three should go to bed, I'll tell you a story some other time" Shiroku said.

"You promise?" Kyo said and eyed her.

"Yea brat, I promise" Shiroku said and ruffled his hair.

InuYasha looked at his sister oddly for a moment. _Now what's her problem? _

"Go ahead up stairs, and be quiet going past Sesshomaru's study!!" he yelled as the three ran up the stairs. He watched for a minute to make sure they were gone then turned to his sister.

"So, where ya' goin" InuYasha asked.

"How'd ya know?"

"If you didn't have somewhere to go, you would've sat there and let me argue with them until they threw a fit" InuYasha said.

"Yeah, well I have somewhere important to go to" Shiroku said.

"Alright" InuYasha said and started to leave, he now realized where his sister was going

"Hey Sis"

Shiroku turned her head and looked at him.

"Be careful"

"I will"

Shiroku sat for a minute at the small wooden table, her cheek resting on the palm of her hand. She was thinking for a moment and didn't notice her good friend Kaze prance into the kitchen. He sat beside her for a moment.

"Shiroku? Are you ok?"

Shiroku jumped at the sound of his voice, she looked down to be greeted by a pair of shining green eyes.

"Hey Kaze, where've you been?"

"I had some things to take care of" the wolf demon said, "any word on the new enemy?"

"Nope, nothing. We did find this old prophecy though; I doubt it has anything to do with this person" Shiroku said.

"I'll take a look at it tomorrow" the wolf said. "I would assume cold ass has it?"

"Sesshomaru?" Shiroku laughed at her friend's words "yeah, it's in his study"

Shiroku glanced at the clock, it was eleven thirty.

"I gotta go out for a bit Kaze, I'll be back in an hour or so" Shiroku said as she got up, the big black wolf sat up also.

"I'm heading back to the room, I'm tired"

"I'll walk with you; I have to get my cloak from there"

Shiroku walked out to the stables and called for Takai. The big black horse pranced over to Shiroku and nickered quietly.

"Good boy, you know where we're goin', don't ya?" Shiroku patted the black stallion's neck and got on his back.

The horse galloped off the western estate and into the woods. Shiroku rode on for a while, trying to find the tree she was looking for. _Damn, it's not hard to miss. _Shiroku thought. She listened for the sound of a small stream, if she found that, she would find what she was looking for. She soon smelt the water and turned Takai towards it. As they got closer, she saw the huge willow tree. She stopped Takai on one side of the little creek. She walked across the stream and over to the tree.

She knelt down beside a small grave stone and ran her hand over it. She smiled weakly as the wind blew.

"Hello Taku, it's been a while since I came to visit you. We defeated Naraku about five years ago. And I inherited my father's lands in the south. I have a big castle that I live in. InuYasha and Kagome finally are mated, and they have to kids, Kyo is the oldest, he's five, he was born the day after Naraku was killed. He looks exactly like his father, and acts like him too. Then there's Seiyaryu, but we all call her Seiya, she has black hair, like Kagome, but has our family's eyes, she's three. Then Sango and Miroku had a baby, her name's Namiko, she's a beautiful human girl. She has Sango's brown hair, but Miroku's violet eyes, but acts just like Sango. And Rin, she's so beautiful. Her hair's not black, but it's like a little lighter than black, she's got big brown eyes and she's just beautiful. Sesshomaru is still Sesshomaru, but I think that my brother might actually have feelings for Rin, just by the way he's been acting around her. Koga and Ayame just had a pup about six months ago." Shiroku looked around the darkness, she saw Takai patiently waiting for her on the other side.

"But, the final battle wasn't easy. We all got hurt, I screwed my leg up really badly, I broke my right leg a couple times, and it healed wrong so I walk with a limp. But everyone else healed well. And everyone made a wish on the jewel. I made my wish and I know I should've wished you back, but I couldn't do that. It would interfere with Earth's circle of life, so I wished to see my parent's, not to bring them back, just see them. But so far I don't think it's happening. Kagome wished for the well to stay open, and InuYasha wished for Kagome to have the life span of a half demon. Rin wished for Sesshomaru's arm to grow back. Sango wished for Kohaku to have peace in his death and I can't remember what Miroku wished for. Shippo, the little runt, he's also grown a lot, but I haven't seen him since we killed Naraku, he wished that all the human's that were there have a life span of a demon, and that their children do also. He's a good kid."

"Sesshomaru's the only one that didn't make a wish, or at least one out loud, so I have no idea what to tell you about that. Right now, everyone is at the Western Castle, some stuff came up and so everyone's here. I have to ride Takai when I go places because of my leg, but that's no big deal, it just sucks when I go out for a run and my leg starts killin' me. I miss you a lot Taku, I try not to dwell on it much, but it's hard. I usually play with my nephew and nieces, me and Yasha just claim Namiko as out niece, and I tell them stories and I take them out side to play, and Rin always comes with us. Rin's always been like a little sister to me. I love takin' them brats out and playin' with them, just tonight they wanted me to play tag with them and I ran to grab Kyo and slipped on the stairs and we went crashing down the stairs right into Sesshomaru! He wasn't the happiest person in the world. I can't believe Rin's eighteen now. She's my demon age now, of course she's not 180 years old, but it's still weird to think about. I don't think Sesshomaru's happy about her being eighteen, he get's all pissed off because he get's letters form demon lords on the outer islands and from the continent asking to marry Rin and stuff, I just think it's funny."

"I'm gonna head back now Taku, I told everyone that I would be gone for only an hour, so I better head back now. But I will be in the west for a while so I'll be back" Shiroku got up and smiled and the small stone she stood for a minute and let the wind blow around her and then headed back across the stream and mounted Takai and rode back towards the castle.

"Youso! That's it!! That's how we'll kill the hanyou!! I'll bring back her lover and possess him to kill her!! That way she will feel the pain of betrayal when she dies at the hands of her lost love." Shikyo smiled evilly and started working on her plan.

"This will take time, it's hard to bring someone back from the dead, but I can do it. Shiroku's fate is now at my disposal" she said, her brown eyes flashing to red.

Shiroku walked into the castle and headed up the stairs to her room. She wasn't really paying attention and almost ran into Sesshomaru in the hallway.

"Where were you little sister?"

"Out, what are you doing up so late big brother?" she said sarcastically.

"I was in my study looking over some treaties of peace and other annoyances hardly worth my time"

"I'm on my own vacation away from that paper work crap, I just want to relax until that demon attacks"

"You do know that the Great Gathering is in a few weeks and is going to be held here?"

Shiroku sent her elder brother a dark glare.

"I hate those stupid things!! And it's gonna be here! That's even better! There's so much paper work and I have to stay up all hours of the night and crap working, and all the snobby lords from the outer islands and the continent will be here with their aggravating daughters who think there so much better than each other" Shiroku was fuming at this thought.

"At least this Sesshomaru told you in weeks advance"

"Stop referring to your self in third person, and what do you mean?"

"If that brother of ours does not stop aggravating me, then I will make sure he does not find out until the day before, the he will not have time to plan for the work"

Shiroku smiled at Sesshomaru "That's so wrong, but yet funny"

"Is Rin in bed?" Shiroku asked.

"Yes, I sent her to bed an hour ago, she was in my study helping me with some papers, and I was also teaching her about what she will need to do at the gathering, since this is her first time working as my note keeper, she also is going to be my mediator"

"I thought that was Jaken's job." Shiroku said.

"Jaken acts like a fool and has stared more wars than he has stopped them" Sesshomaru said.

"That's good at least Rin will have something to do, she doesn't like feeling useless"

"I know, Rin is very intelligent, she could do wonders"

"I'm going to bed, night"

"Goodnight"

Shiroku walked into her room and pulled her armor off and set it on the chair. She changed into her sleeping kimono and got in her bed. She was in the same room she stayed in when she was younger, Sesshomaru told her it was her room and she could do whatever she wanted with it. She loved her balcony and would often sit on it at night when she was young.

Shiroku rolled over and looked out the large window and sighed. The next few weeks were gonna be hell. Everyone would be busy, getting ready for the other lords to arrive.

These went on every year and Shiroku and her brothers always went, not like they really had a choice. She hated them because none of the other lords, except for a few thought of her as a ruler of the south, and it wasn't because she was a hanyou, it was because she was a girl. The lords never spoke to InuYasha like they did her, of course Shiroku fired things right back at them, but then she had to put up with the lords daughters, who always commented about Shiroku being the Lady of the Southern Lands and how she should wear a kimono instead of her hakama. _But those snobby little brats don't go out and defend their lands, or fight along side their armies. _And then they always made comments to Rin, which made Shiroku hate them even more. They hated Rin because even though she was human she was prettier than all the lords' daughters. And strictly because of the fact she was human and was with Sesshomaru. And now Rin was going to be the mediator between the lands. That's not good. Half the demon lords can't stand humans, and would slice Rin into pieces. But they'd also have to get passed her and her brothers.

Rin was apart of the family, or what strange family they had. _Oh well, better to have a strange family than not to have one at all. _


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru sat in his sleeping quarters, fully awake. It was early in the morning, it was still dark outside. He knew the cooks and servants would be awake, and probably Rin. He doubted if his brother and his group were awake. And he knew that Shiroku would wake up shortly, but for now was still asleep. There was a lot to plan with the gathering being at his home. Meals had to be planned, rooms had to be assigned. He was getting out of his bed and was going to get into his normal clothing when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter Rin"

Rin opened the door and walked in. She blushed slightly at seeing her lord dressed in his sleeping clothes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I was thinking, it would probably be better for Sango and Miroku if we moved them up here when the gathering takes place" Rin said.

"Why would you say that Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, now interested in what she had to say.

"Well, I know that most of the demon lords do not like humans, so it would be better for them if they were up here, where they could be left alone from the lords."

"Do you think that the lords would do anything to them Rin?"

"Oh no, but they would say things to them Lord Sesshomaru, the lord's and their daughters would say things. Sango and Miroku have a child and she does not need to hear things like that said about her and her family"

"All right Rin, later today inform the monk and demon slayer to bring their belongings to the third floor, also I would advise you tell the wolf demon and his family, he has a mouth like my brother and would be bound to start trouble with the other lords"

Rin beamed at the fact that her Lord had actually listened to her and was going though with her plan.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! I will get rooms ready for them!" Rin turned to leave when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Rin, I have a question to ask you"

Rin turned around and stood looking at Sesshomaru.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Rin, I have realized that there is too much for me to plan for this gathering on my own. I have paperwork that I must do before the gathering. I was inquiring from you if you would like to be my right hand, the lady of my estate"

Rin looked at her lord with big eyes. _The Lady of the Western Lands???!?! _

"What would be required of my Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing you couldn't handle Rin. I would need you to start helping Hiroshi plan the meals for the week and also assign rooms and such. Also you would be at my side when my siblings and I great the other Lords as they arrive, you would also sit by me at dinners, really it's nothing that you do not already do Rin, you will just have an official title"

Rin stared at her lord, this was exactly what she wanted!!

"Oh yes Lord Sesshomaru!! I would love that more than anything!!!" Rin said happily.

"Rin, there is just one thing I ask"

"Anything my Lord"

"My name is Sesshomaru, Rin, please call me by my name"

Rin's heart was beating three times faster, she thought it was going to pop right out of her chest.

"Whatever you ask, Sesshomaru" Rin said, smiled and then left. She walked out casually, as if it was nothing. But when Rin got outside she squealed and ran down the hall to Shiroku's room.

Rin didn't even bother to knock, she just ran right into her room and ran to Shiroku's huge bed.

"Shiroku!! Shiroku!! Wake up!!!" Rin said and was shaking Shiroku.

"Sesshomarujustaskedmetobetheladyof hisestateandaskedmetocallhimjustSesshomaru andwantsmetotakecareofgettingthingsreadyforthegatheringandmoveSangoandMirokuup stairsandI'msooooexcited!!!"

Shiroku sat up, she was still half asleep and stared at Rin who was panting heavily.

She was really confused, everything Rin said ran together in one big sentence.

"Ok, Rin look at me, focus" Shiroku got Rin's attention and got her to be quiet for a minute.

"Ok, I heard nothing you said so tell me again, but speak slowly" Shiroku said.

"Sesshomaru wants me to be the lady of his estate!!"

Shiroku stared at Rin, her amber eyes were huge as she stared at her friend. _He asked her to be the lady of his estate!! But for her to be a lady, doesn't that mean she has to mate with him!?!? _

"Uh, Rin when did he ask you this?"

"Just this morning, he said he needed help and wanted me to help him get things ready for the gathering and serve as his lady!! "

"Oh, ok!" Shiroku said now relieved. "Wait, when did you just call him Sesshomaru?" Shiroku asked.

"Oh, this morning he asked me if I would just call him Sesshomaru!! Isn't this great!!"

Shiroku smiled at Rin, this was a big honor for anyone. Especially Rin, since she had so much respect for Sesshomaru.

"Shiroku, would you mind helping me today. We're moving Sango and Koga and their families upstairs so they won't be bothered by the lords' when they get there"

"Sure Rin, I'd like to get something to eat first"

Rin took a deep breath.

"Ok Shiroku!"

Down in the kitchen Rin and Shiroku were sitting at the small table in the kitchen eating some breakfast.

"Did Sesshomaru say when the Lords would start arriving?" Shiroku asked Rin.

"Well, the gathering is in a few weeks, so they could start arriving anytime" Rin said.

"Great, just what I wanna do, play host to some snobby lords"

"Not all the lords are like that Shiroku, Lord Kisho is very nice, his son his very nice also"

"I know Rin, not all of them are annoying, but a majority of them is"

"Rin"

Rin looked up from eating to see Sesshomaru standing before her, still in his sleeping garments with a letter.

"This letter is from Lord Hirashi of the island of Kyako. His mate has become ill, so he will be sending his daughter Akina, in his place, she will be arriving in a few days"

"Lady Akina, I don't believe I've met her, have you Shiroku?"

"I've heard of her, but I've never met her"

"You two should be prepared for her, she's quite a handful. You two and Akina will clash instantly because of her personality" Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you for letting me know" Rin said. "I will have a room ready for her"

Sesshomaru nodded and left.

"If what I've heard about her is true Rin, this will be a very interesting couple weeks" Shiroku said.

Shiroku and Rin continued to eat and talk about the Gathering and what they were going to do for the day.

"Good morning you two!" Kagome said cheerily as she walked in the kitchen with her children and a grumpy hanyou behind her.

"Hey Kagome, hi Yasha"

"Did you know the Gathering was in a few weeks!! And it's here!!" Inuyasha yelled looking at his sister.

"Yeah, actually I did"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!?!!"

"I just found out last night ya jerk!!!!"

"You know it's too early for you two to be arguing?" Sango said as she and her family walked in.

"Sango, I was wanting to talk to you and Koga. We were going to move you up stairs to the floor we sleep on" Rin said.

"Oh Rin, that's very thoughtful of you, but we couldn't impose, that's your family's floor, guest shouldn't stay there." Sango said.

"It's no problem Sango, you are like family anyway! Sesshomaru even said it was fine" Rin said and smiled.

_Did Rin just call Sesshomaru his name with out a respectful title? _Kagome and Miroku and Sango all thought. InuYasha was stuffing his face and didn't care.

"If Sesshomaru doesn't mind then I would take it as an invitation" Miroku said.

"Good!! We'll move your stuff after you eat, where's Koga at?"

"I think he and Ayame are still asleep" Kagome said.

"Well when they wake up I will speak with them"

The day went on with activities and work. Rin and Shiroku helped move Sango, Miroku, and Namiko up to the third floor that morning. Later they moved Koga, Ayame and their baby Yuri upstairs also. Rin was making sure that everything was taken care of for the Gathering. She got Lady Akina's room ready for when she came and started planning meals for the week.

Sesshomaru hardly left his study, he was busy doing work and getting ready for the Gathering. He was slightly concerned; it seemed to him that nearly everyone forgot about the prophecy and the new enemy. It wasn't like this enemy was attacking or anything, but they should still be cautious. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he heard his siblings walk by, arguing over something.

"Shut up InuYasha! Stop whining, you lost get over it!!!"

"That's because you cheated Shiroku!!!"

"How the hell could I cheat baka!?!?!"

"I don't know but you DID!!!!!!"

_I hope I never have children that act like them. _Sesshomaru thought.

A few days went by and the arrival of Lady Akina. Everyone gathered at the front gates to meet her. Well, everyone except for Shiroku and her nephew.

"Where is Shiroku with my son?!!?" InuYasha furiously yelled.

"InuYasha shut up" Kagome said.

"Lady Akina, it's nice to meet you" Rin said as the Lady came in.

She was tall and had long light blue hair. She had sapphire eyes and her ears were slightly pointed.

"Hello, you are a servant I assume, will you take my bags to my room" she said her voice filled with snobbishness.

"Umm, my Lady, I am not a servant I am Lady Rin"

Akina looked at her in shock! _A Lady! She couldn't possibly be Sesshomaru's mate! No, she's not marked. Like he would choose this pathetic thing anyway. _She thought. Rin at that moment didn't look her best. She had on a pale blue kimono and her hair was in a ponytail, she was helping the maids clean some rooms out.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, this is my brother Lord InuYasha of the North and his mate Lady Kagome" Sesshomaru said, giving InuYasha some official titles.

Lady Akina bowed.

"And where is your other brother?" she asked.

"We don't have a brother" InuYasha said.

"Oh, forgive me, I thought for some reason you did"

"Shall we go inside now?" Rin asked pleasantly.

Sesshomaru and Rin led the group into the sitting room where Lady Akina began to bore them with the story of her life. She was actually about to get to something interesting when the sound of an irritated girl could be heard.

"You little brat, I hope you get in a whole hell of trouble for this!!"

"You started it Aunt Shiroku!!!"

"But you didn't need to push me brat!!"

Sesshomaru put his hand over his eyes as his sister walked by the sitting room while arguing with her five years old nephew.

"Kyo!! How did you get so wet!?" Kagome asked as she picked her son up.

"She did it!!" he yelled pointing at Shiroku.

"Bull shit!!!"

"Ahem" Shiroku looked at Sesshomaru and then glanced down at the demoness standing beside him.

"Yeah Hi" Shiroku said and continued to argue.

"Shiroku, what happened?" InuYasha asked.

"I thought I'd take the brat out fishin', I was just jokin' around with him and splashed some water on him. And the brat pushed me in the dam lake!!"

"You started it!!!"

"Hehe, how cute, don't worry Kyo, I was always mean to my nurse maids when I was growing up too" Akina said.

Shiroku turned and looked at this girl.

"Excuse me? I am no nurse maid!!" Shiroku said.

"Then are you a servant?"

"Hell no, I'm Shiroku , Lord of the South"

Lady Akina snickered, "You are the Southern Lord? You can't be, you're a lady"

"And so? Your point being what?"

"Oh I see, you mated with the Lord of the South right?"

Shiroku slapped her forehead.

"Sesshomaru, InuYasha, will you PLEASE tell her who I am"

"You should speak more respectfully to your lords!" Akina said.

"I don't have to, there my brother's I don't have to speak formally with them!"

"Your brothers? They don't have a sister!"

"Yes we do Lady Akina" InuYasha said.

"Shiroku is InuYasha's twin sister, she is the Lady of the Southern Lands"

"Oh I understand, she doesn't dress like a lady though, she should be wearing a kimono, not a pair of hakama and a haori top! No wonder she has no mate!!" lady Akina said and laughed.

Shiroku rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm going to go change" she said and went upstairs fuming.

Rin watched Shiroku leave "Excuse me Lady Akina" Rin said and bowed and then ran after Shiroku.

"I think I will go also" Kagome said and left.

"I will go also Kagome" Sango and Ayame left.

"That bitch! I'm going to kill that little bitch!" Shiroku yelled in her room.

Rin, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were all sitting in her room trying to calm her down.

"I wouldn't bother listening to her Shiroku, she's pretty stupid for a wolf demon" Ayame said.

"Really, she's just trying to piss you off" Sango said.

"Yeah, she is, since she's a lord's daughter she should have known prior to coming here that you were the ruler of the south, she's just trying to get at you" Kagome said.

"Yeah, she's doing the same with Rin, and that's only because she wants Sesshomaru as her mate" Ayame said.

"Yep, it's completely obvious"

Rin looked in surprise at the others.

"But why would she be mean to me if she wants Lord Sesshomaru as a mate?" Rin said.

All the other women laughed at Rin's question. Leaving Rin completely confused.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days went by. Shiroku and Rin attempted to stay clear of Akina, but it never worked out. The only very eventful thing that happened was when Akina met Kaze. First she was mad because Sesshomaru would let a wild animal in the house. Then Kaze started speaking to her and that just freaked her out. Then the two engaged in a verbal argument.

No where in the castle was an Akina free environment. Where ever Sesshomaru, Akina tried to follow. The gardens, the dojo, the kitchens, that bath houses!! NO where!!

By the fourth day of Akina's stay, Shiroku was reading to head South.

"Oh please Shiroku!! Don't go!!" Rin cried.

"Rin she's is drivn' me crazy!! I can't go anywhere in this frickin' place with out her being there!!!"

"Come on Sis, don't leave, we need ya here" InuYasha said.

"I'm about ready to kill the bitch!"

"Shiroku, calm down, you need to be here for this and besides, when have you ever let things bother you" Sango said.

"I know Sango, but when she starts in like she did today, then she just goes over the limit"

InuYasha stood up and walked over to Shiroku and put his hand on her shoulder. He knew what she was talking about, most people made comments about it, but not as bad as Akina had.

"Look Sis, you need to not let it bother you, for one you are better than letting it bother you like this, plus with everyone coming up here that means we leave Sesshomaru down there with Akina, and even I think that's to cruel of punishment for him"

"He's right Shiroku"

She thought about it for a moment. She sighed when she realized she couldn't let Akina bother her.

"Fine, I'll stay"

"Good, now I'm going to relive Sesshomaru of his burden" InuYasha said and walked out the door.

He walked down the hall to his brother's study, but didn't knock or enter, but stood outside and listened.

"So Lord Sesshomaru, how long have you been Lord of these lands?" Akina asked.

_What stupid question, even I know that, and I've got more sense than her! Wait, I just criticized myself, dammit, oh well, she should know that anyway! _InuYasha thought.

"Lady Akina, I believe you know the answer to that question yourself"

"Oh yes, I was just wanting to hear the story from you"

Sesshomaru knew his brother was standing outside listening, and for once, he was glad he was there.

"Enter InuYasha"

_Damn, I was just gonna let him suffer for few minutes more…._ Inuyasha walked into the study and saw Akina sitting at the small table across from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was getting ready to ask Akina to leave when InuYasha opened his mouth.

"Lady Akina, I need to speak with my brother about some matters"

"Oh, I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't mind me being in here, after all he doesn't care for hanyou's to begin with so I will stay and help you two talk"

Sesshomaru glanced up at Akina and then to InuYasha. InuYasha was not happy. And Akina was just stupid.

"Look here lady I" "He would just like to speak with me in private Lady Akina" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Oh yes, of course" Akina rose bowed to Sesshomaru and left.

"That little bitch! No wonder Shiroku wanted to leave!!" InuYasha yelled.

"What did you need to speak with me about InuYasha?"

"Nothin' really, I figured you'd want saving from her"

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at his brother. He did something nice for him? That was completely out of character for InuYasha. Shiroku he could see, but InuYasha? Something was going on, and the taiyoukai was going to find out.

"What are you scheming little brother" Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha smiled a rather evil smile. He looked at Sesshomaru with the look and made Sesshomaru raise another eyebrow.

"Well, I figured I could help keep Akina away from you becau.." "And hat are you getting from this?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"You really think that I, your own brother would want something from you?! I'm hurt"

"Stop the pity act InuYasha, you just don't do kind things for me without wanting something in return"

"Well, now that ya' mention it, I figured I could keep Akina away from you for a while, and you could help me with all the paper work, since you're soooo good at it"

Sesshomaru gave his brother a glare. He hated having hard choices. He could have a way to get Akina away from him, but at the cost of having to help his brother with his aggravating work. Sesshomaru inwardly groaned.

"I will agree to your terms little brother" Sesshomaru said and InuYasha smiled.

"I figured you would"

"I need her to leave me alone, I don't need my life harder than it already is"

InuYasha snorted. Sesshomaru looked at his brother.

"Do you think your life is harder InuYasha?"

"Yeah, actually I do. I have a mate, two young children and I'm the Lord of the North. And I have to protect them all. I have to go out every time my armies go out and I have to try and be a father and a mate to Kagome. I leave them at the castle by their selves for months sometimes and when I come home I can't relax, I have to do paperwork. Who do you have to protect Sesshomaru? Rin? She pretty much protects herself, you barley talk to her so you really don't have anyone to take care of besides your self and your lands" InuYasha said and smirked in triumph when he saw his brother had no reply.

"I will help you with your paper work InuYasha, now leave"

InuYasha smiled one of his ornery smiles and left. _Well, don't have to worry bout that crap no more. _InuYasha walked down the hall to his room and walked into the large room. Kyo and Seiya were asleep on the big bed. Kagome must have put them down for a nap. InuYasha smiled at the two sleeping pups and curled up in the bed with them and pulled the little ones close to him, and drifted into a small nap.

Down in the very lower level, all the women were in the hot springs chattering about gossip around the castle and such things. Kagome was talking about how one of the maids was supposed to have a lover from a nearby village and such. Kagome was always good for gossip, some how she knew pretty much everything that went on. If you needed to know anything, just ask Kagome!

"I hate the fact that I'm such a horrible eavesdropper. I swear I know more about other people than I know about InuYasha!" She laughed about this. All the other women agree.

"I hear everything that goes on almost all the time, I can't help it because I'm a demon, but I have a tendency to still listen even thought I could easily ignore the conversation, it's just to good an opportunity!" Ayame laughed as she spoke, she was, save Shiroku, the only other demon in the spring.

"I know how ya' feel Ayame, I learned a lot about stuff by eavesdropping on Sesshomaru's conversations than in any class. The worst thing is I can hear almost every word said in this place, but I've learned to tune out things that don't interest me"

"Yeah, I'm the same way"

"I wonder what InuYasha's doing?"

"Probably bothering someone or getting in trouble" Sango said and laughed.

The only one who hadn't said anything was Rin, she was being unusually quiet. She was sitting on the other side of Kagome, she was listening to the conversations that were going on, but wasn't really listening.

"Is something wrong Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no, I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

"Nothing important"

The other's shrugged and continued to talk. They loved Sesshomaru's bath. It was built into the floor, like a hot springs and had some large rocks around it. It was heated from underneath and was always kept hot. The water had the scent of lavender mixed in it to help relax and soothe bathers. Everyone was just so calm and relaxed in the water because of it's temperature and the smell.

InuYasha woke up and looked around, no Kagome. His kids were still sleeping on the bed, so InuYasha decide to go and get a bath. He grabbed one of the white towels and walked down to the lower level. On the way, he was thinking about what he had said to Sesshomaru. It was all true; Sesshomaru really didn't have anyone he had to take care of. Rin pretty much took care of herself and Jaken just didn't count. _Just wait until he has kids, then he'll understand. _

Sesshomaru was still sitting in his study, just idly working on things. He heard InuYasha walk past his study. _Most likely going to bathe. _Sesshomaru thought. His hearing picked up the sound of laughing coming from the hot springs downstairs. All of the women were bathing right now, and idiot InuYasha was going down now also. Sesshomaru groaned and rolled his eyes. Either way this could go it wouldn't be good. By the time he got to InuYasha he would already be there, and he couldn't go tell them because that would involve him going in. _Damn it._

InuYasha walked down to the door to the hot springs, he went to open it but was stopped by a maid.

"Lord InuYasha, you can't go in there right now! Lady Kagome and"I'll bathe with my mate if I want to!!!" InuYasha interrupted.

He threw the door open and walked in, only to be met with the angry and surprised looks of five women.

"INUYASHA!!!!"

"GET OUT!!!!!"

"YOU IDIOT!!!!"

"SIT!!!!"

InuYasha was met with a faceful of floor as he went flying to the ground. Sesshomaru had made it to the door just in time to see InuYasha fall to the ground. He heard a noise and looked up to see the monk and wolf coming down the hall. Once again he knew this would not end well, so he stepped back.

"Ladies!! Are you ok!?!" Miroku yelled as he ran into the hot springs.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT GET OUT!!!!" Sango yelled as a rock came in contact with Miroku's head.

Poor Koga didn't have time to react when he was also struck down by a rock. When the three were laying on the floor, nearly unconscious Sesshomaru decided it was time to leave and headed back upstairs.

The very angry women got dressed and left, leaving their mates their and went back upstairs.

"Almost like old times, huh Sango?" Kagome said and laughed.

"Exactly, you'd think they'd learn by now!"

"Well, I have to go check on my children, so I'll see you guys later!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, I'm going to check on Yuri also" Ayame said.

"I should go find Namiko too" Sango said and they all left.

That left Rin and Shiroku to do nothing. Shortly after, Kaze came prancing in and sat on Shiroku's bed and was talking to her about some rumors and such.

"I'm going for a walk" Rin said.

"Ok"

Rin walked out the door and walked down the hall. She wasn't going for a walk but wanted to talk with her lord. She knocked on his door she heard him say enter and walked in to see Akina back in his study chattering about nothing.

"Yes Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I was have a few questions that I would like to ask you about" Rin said.

Akin looked at Rin questionably, then stuck her nose up and snoffed at her. Sesshomaru noticed and inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Lady Akina, would you please excuse me to speak with my ward"

"As you wish Sesshomaru: she said and left, purposely bumping into Rin.

"Now, what did you want Rin?"

"Well, I've noticed that almost every night Shiroku leaves and comes back a few hours later and I was wondering if she had a…umm….lover or something that you might know about"

Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and looked at Rin. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not, but she would find out eventually.

"Sit Rin"

Rin walked over to the table and sat in the chair and looked across at her lord.

"About eighty years ago I was traveling through the east on some business. While on my ay back I came across a human girl that was hurt badly. She looked no more than ten human years and was very skinny. I knew instantly when I looked at her who she was. I was planning on leaving her there, but the words of my father came flooding back to my head"

FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru walked threw the forest on his way back to the west. Jaken was running beside him complaining about the idiotic demon lords and such. Sesshomaru was ignoring him. The night was darker than usual. _There is no moon out tonight._ Sesshomaru continued to walk when he heard a noise in the bushes. He stopped and turned, catching the scent of a human he continued to walk, until the human walked out of the bushes and looked at him.

The human girl had long black hair and brown colored eyes, typical human looks. There was some odd things about the human though. Sesshomaru looked the human over, she couldn't be more than ten human years, one hundred in demon, but she looked as though she should be older. She was built differently, sturdier than a normal human. Her eyes were the normal human color, but they were shaped differently also, a little more pointed. She had on a red cloak which Sesshomaru recognized, but what got him the most, was the sword that was strapped at her side. _Tetsonga_

Sesshomaru grabbed the sword and looked it over.

"Hey!! That's mine you jerk!!"

Sesshomaru looked at the girl. He then noticed that she had a large cut across her arm, it was healing, but looked fresh. This was an odd human, and she had his father's sword.

"Hey you! Give that back!!" the girl jumped and nearly grabbed the sword.

"Where did you get this human?"

The girl looked at Sesshomaru with an odd look and then wrinkled her face in annoyance and then it all clicked for Sesshomaru for he recognized that look.

"I don't know, I've always had it" she said.

Sesshomaru threw the sword at her and was going to leave when he heard his father's voice. _Sesshomaru, please, take care of your brother and sister when I'm gone. _Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the girl. She raised a thick black eyebrow at Sesshomaru.

"Hey, what's your name?" she said. Sesshomaru looked at her and said,

"Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru, that's a neat name I guess"

"You little wench!! Have respect for your lord!!!" Jaken screeched.

"Shut up!!" she yelled and hit Jaken on the head.

"Come Shiroku" Sesshomaru said.

Both Jaken and Shiroku looked at Sesshomaru with a surprised look.

"How do you know my name?!" she yelled.

"I will explain later, come"

When the sun rose the next morning everything was confirmed for Sesshomaru. This was definitely his half sister Shiroku. She had the physical traits that their father had and InuYasha had. Sesshomaru explained everything about their father and InuYasha and what happened and so on.

"So, why did you even have me come with you?" Shiroku asked.

"I made a promise to my father that I would look after you and your brother after he was gone, and the only way I can do that is to keep you at my castle"

"So is InuYasha there?"

"No, he refused to come"

"Alright"

Sesshomaru took Shiroku to the castle and she lived there for awhile. Sesshomaru taught her how to use her sword in battle and became very good. One day when Shiroku was 14 (but was really 140) they were training in the dojo. Shiroku was a skilled swordsman for beings so young, and Sesshomaru's training made her even better.

"When will I be able to quit training!?" Shiroku yelled while blocking an attack from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was pushing Shiroku back with an old sword of his fathers and tripped her.

"They day you can take me down, is the day your training will end" Sesshomaru said and left. Shiroku got up and sheathed her sword.

"That was pretty good, I've never seen someone give Sesshomaru so much trouble like that"

Shiroku looked up, quickly to a man standing watching her. He was an inu youkai and had brown haired pulled into a ponytail and had green eyes. His ears were pointed like Sesshomaru's. He had on red hakama and a white and red haori on. He was dressed like a general of something.

"It wasn't that good, I still can't take him down"

"I'm General Taku, I'm the new command of Sesshomaru's army"

"I'm Shiroku"

"No title or anything?"

"Nope, just Shiroku"

"If I were to take a guess, I'd say you're about 140 and Sesshomaru's sister"

"Yeah, good guess. You look pretty young to be general"

"I'm 162, so not really"

Shiroku shook her head. He was a pretty nice.

For the next two decades, Taku and Shiroku became very close. They became mates shortly after Shiroku turned sixteen (but really 160). Shiroku and Taku usually fought in small battles together and went out with the army. So Shiroku became one of the best with her sword on in the army.

One day, there was word of a huge group of youkai attacking a nearby village. Taku was getting the army ready when he saw his mate coming toward them with her armor on.

"Shiroku, no"

"Taku, I'm going"

"No you're not"

"Look, just because I'm going to have a baby doesn't mean I can't go, you guys need my help"

"Shiroku, I'm not going to let you go"

"To bad I'm going" she said and stood by the others.

The battle site was horrible, there were bodies everywhere, burned to death and mimed and such. The demons were every, they were no particular kinds, just random demons. (Anyone know who's behind this??)

The army started fighting, things were going on good, until a purple mist formed. Suddenly, a huge spider demon appeared from the mist and started attacking. It threw masses of poison at the warriors, killing them off easily. Taku and Shiroku were trying hard to kill it off, Shiroku wasn't as fast as normal because of her pregnancy, but she tried to move around as fast as she could. Most of the army was gone and Shiroku and Taku were trying to keep the others safe. Shiroku went to swing when a tentacle came out of no where and hit her in the stomach.

"Shiroku!!" Taku started to run to Shiroku when purple crystals suddenly shot threw him and he fell to the ground. Shiroku's eyes widened as she tried to crawl to Taku. The spider demon went to attack again, but a green whip appeared and hit the spider, making it retreat. Shiroku knew that Taku was dead as soon as he fell. She cradled his head and cried. Sesshomaru walked over to his sister and her dead mate. Everything was very quiet except for the quiet crying of Shiroku. Sesshomaru listened carefully, instead of hearing three heartbeats, he heard only two. Shiroku lost her baby.

Shiroku had buried Taku under the willow tree out by the stream the always visited. She made a small stone with his name on it and placed in to his grave. Soon, after, Shiroku fell into a sleep for fifty years.

When she woke up, she still looked like she did when she fell into the sleep. She was 170 when she fell asleep, and still was.

"I didn't know any of that" Rin said sadly.

"Yes, the spider they battled was indeed Naraku, that is why shortly after Taku was killed Shiroku fell into the sleep. The miko had pinned InuYasha to the tree, and because they are twins their souls are connected in a way, so it also affected Shiroku"

Rin felt terribly bad for Shiroku. She knew about none of this.

"Wait, did Shiroku ever complete her training?"

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk, an odd look on him.

"Yes, she did. Shortly after she awoke, she wanted to continue training, she did take my down, how she did, I do not know, but she got the upper hand of me and took me down"

Rin smiled.

"Thank you for telling me" she said and left.

Well, what ya think? I wanted to let ya'll know what the story was with Shiroku so I put it here!! Let me know what you think!!


End file.
